1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use in stacking a plurality of circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector typically for use in electric connections between adjacent circuit boards implemented in an electronic device (portable telephone, television set, audio equipment, VTR, OA equipment, etc.). The connector includes a conductive connector pin and an insulator housing, the connector pin being press-fitted within a pin retaining hole formed in the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows a conventional connector of the above-noted type.
In this connector 100, its housing 101 includes a pin retaining hole 102 formed therethrough for allowing press-fitting of a connector pin 103 within it. The housing includes also, in a side face thereof, a slit 104 which extends from the top to the bottom of the housing 101 in parallel to and communication with the retaining hole 102.
With the above construction, when the connector pin 103 is pressfitted into the pin retaining hole 102, the housing is elastically deformed through the slit 104 for allowing radial enlargement of the retaining hole 102 needed for insertion of the pin. This construction is designed to prevent occurrence of crack in the housing 101, particularly in its thin portions.
According to the above-described conventional connector, however, the side face of the housing 101 is split due to the presence of the slit 104, and the pin retaining hole 102 is open at the portion where the slit is formed. Hence, the connector pin 103 press-fitted into the hole 102 is not retained or restricted at the slit forming portion. That is, the construction cannot provide uniform restricting force over the entire periphery of the shank of the connector pin 103 and there develops flexion of the slit forming portion as indicated by broken lines in FIG. 8. Consequently, the pin 103 tends to slip away toward the slit 104, often leading to inadvertent inclination in the posture of the connector pin 103 retained within the housing 101.
In view of the above, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a connector of the above-noted type which allows the press-fitted connector pin to be reliably and stably maintained at its proper vertical posture, while effectively avoiding occurrence of crack in the housing during the press-fitting process of the connector pin.